


candy cane christmas.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: wintery, christmasy stories (plus a few new year's eve ones) [51]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Boarding School, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, High School, Holidays, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Parties, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Sleigh bells are ringin' in their headsTwistin' like little tops in their bedsTryin' to sleep but it's no useWith hoofs tap tappin' on the roofPeakin' out the window to see what they can seeIt's a Candy Cane ChristmasSweet as it can beor:  Jubilation Lee loves candy canes.  Her group of friends is having a Christmas party in John and Bobby's room on Christmas Eve, and Jubilee ends up doing something she normally wouldn't do because of it.
Relationships: John Allerdyce & Bobby Drake & Jubilation Lee & Kitty Pryde & Piotr Rasputin & Rogue, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake
Series: wintery, christmasy stories (plus a few new year's eve ones) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188964
Kudos: 8
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	candy cane christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> this is in the post-DOFP altered timeline. Bobby and Rogue were never a thing, John did not leave at the end of X2, X3 didn't happen, and John and Bobby are now in an established relationship that everyone knows about.
> 
> Day 22 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt is by vampiricallyinclined on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 22 prompt: “Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my 14th candy cane, so why not?”  
> Day 22 title song: Candy Cane Christmas by Darius Rucker

Jubilation Lee loved candy canes. 

She'd never had a candy cane before she ended up at the mansion but now she was kind of obsessed. From the moment December first hit, there were candy canes all over the mansion and Jubilee had grabbed as many as she could find. After the Professor found out that Jubilee was taking all the candy canes for herself, he made a deal with her. Jubilee would leave the candy canes for the other students and he would get boxes of candy canes meant specifically for her. Jubilee jumped at the chance to have boxes of candy canes of her own, and so every time December hit, Jubilee was supplied with as many boxes of candy canes as she needed to get through the month. She'd never loved the Professor more than she did when he made that happen.

On Christmas Eve, Jubilee woke up to find two brand new boxes of candy canes sitting on her desk, a note on the top that simply said 'Enjoy them at your party tonight.' She grinned and set them to the side, determined that she wouldn't touch them until the party in John and Bobby's room that night. Besides, she still had an open box with some left in it. That would be plenty to get her through the day.

When the party started that night, Jubilee set the boxes of candy canes in the circle they made on the floor, but kept them near her so she could reach them easily. The rest of their stash of candy and sodas was in the middle as well, but Jubilee was more interested in the candy canes than anything else. Kitty was joining them this year and she reached for one of the boxes she'd brought, opening it up and holding it out to Piotr.

“My mother sent all kinds of cookies and other sweets this year since I wasn't able to go home for the winter break,” Kitty explained. “So I thought I'd share them with you since you're being nice enough to let me join you. I know I don't celebrate Christmas so I didn't think I would necessarily be included.”

“There was no way we weren't going to include you, Kitty,” Piotr said. “You're part of this group. If you're here, then you're part of the party.”

“Yeah,” John said. “You never should have fucking thought that we wouldn't include you. Of course we would.”

Kitty smiled. “Thanks, guys. That means a lot.”

“Why couldn't you go home for winter break anyway?” Bobby asked. “You always go home.”

“My parents' bosses are assholes. They were both away on business trips from the day winter break started till today. I would have been home alone, and they couldn't let that happen. So, I stayed here.”

“I am so not looking forward to having an asshole for a boss someday,” John groaned. “That is going to suck.”

“You're not looking forward to a job period,” Jubilee said, laughing. “And you're not going to have to worry about that. The Professor will be your boss, and he's definitely not an asshole.”

John just rolled his eyes. “I'm not even thinking about that life, thank you very much. I'm going to do what I'm going to do. I'm not letting him fucking decide my entire life for me.”

The whole group fell silent. “You're thinkin' of leavin' here after graduation?” Rogue asked softly. 

“Yeah, I am,” John said, reaching for another soda. “I am not sure I want to spend the rest of my life in this fucking place. I'm sick of it as it is.”

Bobby leaned into John's side and drew him into a kiss. “I'm not going to let you leave. I hope you know that.”

“I don't want to leave all of you,” John said seriously. “But maybe if I went to college somewhere or something, it would be enough of a break from this place that I'd want to come back.”

Piotr laughed. “I cannot imagine you in college. You hate going to class here as it is. Why would you go somewhere and take more classes?”

Everyone laughed. “You kind of have to go to college to have any sort of career anymore,” John pointed out. “And as I said, I'm not sure I want to be here.”

Jubilee just rolled her eyes and grabbed another candy cane. “This is too heavy of a subject to be talking about at this party. It's Christmas Eve. Let's just have some fun and then we'll convince Johnny to stay another day.”

“I think that's a great idea,” John said, smiling at her. “What do you think we're all getting tomorrow?”

“What?” Kitty asked.

“The Professor always gives the students that have nowhere else to go an amazing gift,” Bobby explained. “You'll be part of that this year since you're here, even if you don't celebrate the holiday. He never leaves the Jewish kids who stay here out.”

“I think it's going to be some sort of toy,” Jubilee declared, taking a bite of her candy cane. “Like something that's meant for five-year-olds. Something that will force us to play with the little kids instead of abandoning them to do what we want like we would normally do.”

“Jubes,” Rogue said, “he's not gonna give us a toy. He gave us brand new laptops last year.”

“Yeah, and there is no way that the Professor is going to give us some motherfucking toy meant for a five-year-old,” John said, watching as she took another bite of her candy cane. “How many of those have you had?”

Jubilee looked down at her lap and the area that surrounded her, quickly counting up the wrappers that were there. “Ten.”

Kitty's eyes widened. “I'm not sure you should have any more of those, Jubes. That's a lot.”

Jubilee reached out and grabbed the boxes, pulling them into her lap before anyone could say another word. “Do not take away my candy canes.”

“It's alright, guys,” Piotr said. “It's just candy canes. It's not something that could actually hurt her or get her drunk.”

John grinned. “Thank you, Piotr, for bringing up what this party is missing.”

“Huh?” Piotr said, but John's grin got bigger.

“We need some whiskey.”

A debate started then on who was going to go steal the whiskey from the professors' private kitchen, but Jubilee stayed out of it. She just listened to everyone weigh the pros and cons of each one of them doing it as she ate candy canes, no one agreeing on any particular person being the one to go. Jubilee reached for yet another candy cane and was halfway through it when Rogue spoke up.

“What about Jubes? She's bein' awfully quiet over there.”

Bobby started to remind her that Jubilee never went to get the whiskey, but Jubilee stood up before he could finish, candy cane wrappers falling to the floor all around her. “Normally I’d say no, but I’m on my fourteenth candy cane, so why not?”

She turned around and headed towards the door, John calling out to her. “Jubes! Come back here! We need to form a plan!”

Jubilee didn't listen, just walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator. Once she was downstairs, she passed the room that the Christmas tree was in, seeing the presents all set out and the lights dimmed, and she grinned. All the professors were done and probably in bed. This was going to be so easy.

She walked into the kitchen and opened a few cabinets until she found the whiskey. She'd just pulled it out of the cabinet when she heard her name and she almost dropped the bottle in surprise. She shut the cabinet and turned to see Storm standing there, and she sighed because she knew she'd been caught. “Um, hi, Professor Munroe.”

“Why is it always the six of you?” Storm said, shaking her head.

“I'm sure that there are others that do it,” Jubilee said. “We're just the ones who always get caught.”

Storm studied her for a moment, thinking about how despite the fact that the six of them always got caught stealing the whiskey, they were the most responsible of the students their age and they were the ones the Professor had singled out to become the next generation of the X-Men. They'd been told about possibly becoming professors. They had not been told about the rest of it.

“Is this for your Christmas party?” Storm eventually asked.

Jubilee just nodded and ducked her head down, ready to be told to put the whiskey back and learn that she was going to be in detention for the next month.

Storm watched her for a moment before eventually smiling. “I'll let you get away with it this time, but only this time.”

Jubilee's head shot up. “What?”

“Just this once because it's Christmas,” Storm said seriously. “But the next time one of you is caught stealing the whiskey, all six of you are going to detention no matter which one of you is the one that is caught.”

“Really?”

“Really. Don't overdo it. I don't want to have to deal with the six of you being hungover on Christmas Day.”

Jubilee broke into a big grin. “I promise that we won't overdo it. Thank you, Professor Munroe. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jubilee.”

Storm walked further into the kitchen as Jubilee left, and she practically skipped the entire way back to John and Bobby's room. When she entered the room and held up the bottle of whiskey, everyone was shocked that she'd been able to do it. 

John started laughing as she sat back down. “You are doing this every time from now on, Jubes. How the fuck did you manage it?”

“Get some cups, Bobby,” was all that Jubilee said, and she passed the whiskey over to John so it was near where Bobby could pour it. “I am never doing this again, John.”

“But you were successful! We're hardly ever successful!”

“I was successful because Storm is giving us a Christmas present,” Jubilee said, and Kitty looked at her in confusion.

“What?”

“Storm caught me,” Jubilee said as Bobby sat back down with six plastic cups. “She said that she'd let me have the whiskey but only this once because it's Christmas. She also said that the next time any of the six of us is caught stealing it, all six of us are going to end up in detention no matter who is the one that is caught. I promised we wouldn't overdo it too.”

Everyone groaned as Bobby started to pour the whiskey. “How the fuck are we ever gonna get it now?” Rogue asked. “I don't wanna spend a month in detention every time we try.”

“I'm in fucking detention enough without needing another month in there because we get caught,” John mumbled, leaning into Bobby's side. “And the parties are so much more fun with whiskey.”

Bobby leaned over and kissed him softly. “We'll figure something out.”

“Yeah, Johnny, we'll figure something out,” Piotr said seriously. “Because it's not really a party if there's no whiskey.”

Bobby started handing out the cups and Jubilee took hers from him, placing it on the ground in front of her and reaching for another candy cane. Kitty noticed and shook her head. “Jubes, if you're on your fourteenth, I think that's probably more than enough.”

“This is my fifteenth and it's perfectly fine,” Jubilee said seriously. “I'm just going to get drunk on candy canes instead of whiskey.”

Everyone stared at her for a moment before John spoke. “Jubes's choices are her choices, and that just means that there's more whiskey for the rest of us.”

“That's right, Johnny,” Jubilee said, picking up her cup and holding it out to him. “Here. Get good and drunk so you and Bobby can fuck once we all leave.”

Bobby nearly choked on his whiskey but John just took the cup and knocked it back. “Thanks for the idea, Jubes.”

Everyone else groaned and Bobby shoved his elbow into John's side. “If you keep this up, you're not getting anything from me until at least February.”

John just rolled his eyes. “You can't keep your hands off me for that long and you know it, but I will be on my best behavior for the rest of the night.”

Jubilee laughed hysterically. “When are you ever on your best behavior, Johnny?”

Everyone else laughed and then Kitty started asking questions about what she could expect from the next morning since she'd never experienced it before. But Jubilee let everyone else handle the conversation, reaching for another candy cane. Tomorrow was the last day that candy canes would be available to her and that was going to make her sad, but she was just going to enjoy the candy canes while she had the chance.


End file.
